


The Ring - Shinji/Reader

by BridgeToTheSky



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, It's pretty obvious to me, Non-Explicit Sex, Relationship Stuff, Romance, Sexiness, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgeToTheSky/pseuds/BridgeToTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never once mentioned an interest in body jewelry.</p><p>So imagine your surprise when one day, during a sweet kiss, you felt his warm delicious tongue slip into your mouth and felt … that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring - Shinji/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun! Had this idea one evening and had to pursue it, because I'm me~
> 
> I should do more for Shinji, I really should. 
> 
> So many bishies so little time~
> 
> Enjoy!

That lip ring was the bane of your existence.

 

You had been with Shinji for over a century — a little _more_ than that, even. Too cool for marriage, too faithful for separation.

 

And in all that time, he had never once mentioned an interest in body jewelry.

 

So imagine your surprise when one day, during a sweet kiss, you felt his warm delicious tongue slip into your mouth and felt … _that._

 

It was just _sitting_ there in his mouth like an unbearable third wheel, and he hadn’t even _told_ you.

 

The reason why this was a big deal was lost on Shinji, however, who thought it was _cool._

 

_Cool_

 

**_Cool_ **

 

You had long since put up with Shinji’s fascination with human creations — the jazz music, the … the _ties_ _._ Oh god, the **_ties_ ** — and now _this?_

 

This is where you drew the line.

 

“Oh, come on!” was Shinji’s reply when “Is it really that big of a deal?”

 

“Yes, Shinji,” You said, arms crossed. “It _is_ a big deal.”

 

“We’re going to be in the human world for a long time, (Y/n), might as well get used to it!” Shinji tried to reason, flinging himself on the couch. “Might as well try to, you know, fit in. Besides, I think it looks kind of cool.”

 

“It’s _weird_ , Shinji,” You continued. “What if you … _swallow_ it?”

 

Shinji snorted. “Really, (Y/n)? You think that’ll happen? Well, you’ll finally get rid of me.”

 

“I don’t want to get rid of you, Shinji, I care about you.”

 

Shinji’s expression softened. He knew you meant the other thing, the word that began with an L, but you didn’t use it; it made you feel too exposed, too vulnerable.

 

Shinji gripped your hand and made you tumble down to him on the couch. His arm came around your shoulder, his face inches from yours.

 

“I care about you, too,” he whispered. “Let me show you how much …”

 

And he began to lean to you, ready to seal the gap between the two of you —

 

You blocked his eager lips with your hand, and his eyes popped open.

 

“I’m not kissing you with that thing.”

 

Shinji reeled back with a pout. “Please?” he said.

 

Dammit. Not the begging. You couldn’t resist the begging. His begging was your kryptonite. Your face became corrupted with a blush as Shinji leaned in closer, muttering “Please?” again, this time softer, the timbre of his voice almost a touch of its own.

 

“No …”

 

“Pretty please?” he said. “It can’t be all bad, can it? Don’t you want to know …”

 

His lips were inches from your own now, and just as you thought he would dive in to snatch a kiss, his head tilted and his lips brushed against your chin, planting a series of kisses there.

 

“Don’t you want to know what it feels like? Aren’t you the slightest bit curious?”

 

Shinji traveled to your shoulder, where he gave a soft, sweet chuckle at your shivers that nearly sent you over the edge, could have, and had, actually, times ago.

 

Disgust and fear of the unknown was giving way to curiosity … you did want to know how it felt, but you didn’t want him to know it.

 

Shinji decorated your shoulder with kisses, sticking out his tongue to lick tantalized flesh.

 

“Come on, (Y/n) … pretty please? With sugar on top?”

 

Your eyes fluttered closed. _Oh …_

 

It was when you felt the metal stub against you that you pulled him toward you, forcing him to face you, and said, “I want to try.”

 

Shinji’s eyes lit at his victory as you pulled him on top of you, pulling his head down to meet his lips and experiment with the ring yourself.

 

***

 

You gave a moan as you curled over in bed, aching with your satisfaction.

 

“Sooo~” Shinji sang, wiggling his eyebrows. “What do ya think? Pretty hot, huh?”

 

You “hmphed” and tucked your arm under the pillow. You were flushed, exhausted in all the best of ways, but you’d never truly admit it. “It was okay,” You said, yet you were sure your expression gave it away.

 

Shinji grinned. “Good to hear it, now I can start thinking about that other piecing I’ve been wanting!”

 

...

 

That brought you back to life. You perked up in bed. “What?”

 

“Oh, I had an idea of getting a piercing in … _another_ place.”

 

“… What place, Shinji?”

 

“You know,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows again.

 

You blinked, understanding.

 

“No, Shinji.”

 

“But —”

 

“No.”

 

“But —!”

 

“Under **_no_ ** circumstances.”

 

Shinji shivered at your death stare, before sighing. “Fine, can't get your acquiescence _all_ at once.”


End file.
